The Demon's Vixens
by inuxnaruto specialist
Summary: This is a Story Built of of the one by Tobmaster's Naruto's vixen, Hinata&Naruto Go to Fuedal Japan for training an InuXNaruto crossover HinXNar inu? also i totally asked tobmaster before writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon's Vixen's

A/N

Author: Yo my home dogs how ya doing, this is a inuxnaruto crossover that takes some of the material from Tobmaster's "Naruto's Vixen" It is a great story (que applause, hear crickets) thank you folks I'll be here are week (insert sarcasm)

Hybrid: you know that is really not good to say that you actually copied another writer it is good there was no copy write clause or you're going to under a heavy law suit but thank the gods that most probably never even read that #$ but who knows they might have and liked it but I don't know they might have but I do not care so what do you think

Author: Most of you didn't understand a single thing he typed did you?

Hybrid: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Author: Exactly what I typed.

Hybrid: Death to you all!!!

Demon's Vixen's lemon maker: you two just shut the #$ up and have a lemon already.

Author: no thank you , not just yet

DV: but you are going to have one right?? (Perverted Grin)

Author: Yes I just said that so shut up and be quiet!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue:

Naruto was falling, falling fast but he noticed none of it he was inside his mind where he found his first true friend in Kyubi it lead to love but things got complicated when he started falling for Hinata, he proposed to Hinata but before they could live happily ever after, Hinata got poisoned and they couldn't cure her. So Kyubi sacrificed her life for them turning them into fox hanyou's

The story begins In the after math of this sacrifice

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related

'_Kyuubi speaking'_

'Speaking in mind, or thinking'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A sudden flash of pure blue and lavender exploded from their bodies throwing each of the onlookers through the wall, taking all the equipment with them. All the occupants of the room, minus Naruto and Hinata, now lay in a pile of wrecked equipment and devices completely unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About 30 minutes later Tsunade was finally coming around from the constant shaking coming from Shizune.

"Tsunade, what the hell happened here?" She looked around the area and saw all the expensive machines piled in the corner all completely destroyed.

"Where is Naruto, is he alright?" Tsunade replied as she attempted to get up.

"I guess you could say he is fine, right now he is sleeping with Hinata in his arms, and it is quite cute."

"Wait, Hinata doesn't look sick?"

"Well I'm not an expert in that species, but she looks fine." The Hokage looked at her strangely before finally being able to stand and walked into the room that was completely empty except for the one hospital bed. Looking to the bed she saw Naruto caringly holding the young Hyuuga covered with what appeared to be fur.

"What did he do?" Tsunade continued staring at them from a distance as the others finally came to and joined her in staring.

"I guess he really does love her." Hiashi stated looking at them.

"What exactly do you mean Hiashi-sama?" asked Sakura.

"For what he gave up for her life. You should ask him about it."

"Well, let's wake him then." Suggested the tiny Hyuuga joining them. The group shrugged never really thinking of that and quickly nominated Sakura to wake him. She stepped up to the bed and reached out, lightly touching Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-wake up." she urged, shaking him from his sleep. He started to stir until his eyes opened and saw the face of Hinata full of life sleeping happily. He really could only smile and kiss those soft lips of hers making her come from her slumber and deepen the gentle kiss.

"Naruto-kun, why are we in a hospital?" she asked while yawning showing the elongated fangs of her new heritage.

"Do you know how cute you look now?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she finally locked her eyes on his and saw that his pupils were slitted, but still kept the brilliant blue color. "Why do your eyes look weird as well, much like Kyu-chan. By the way, where is Kyu-chan?" She watched his smile falter as he looked away.

"Well… Kyu-chan is here in a way, but we can't see her any more and she will never be joining us in the normal way."

"But why? I liked her." Hinata mentioned quietly

"I know, but we did something to allow you to live, she doesn't exist anymore. I no longer have anyone living inside me."

"Were is she? Why am I here?" She asked as tears made their way down her face.

"You were a few hours away from dying after an exotic poison ran through your system from that strange flimsy sword. As for where she is, feel your ass." She looked strangely at him and ran her hand behind her body and ran into fur, but what was really weird was she could feel the touch on the furred appendage as well as her hand. She followed the fur up further feeling the softness and the joy of the feeling she got in the appendage from the touch.

"I have a tail?"

"You should be able to feel all of them, but it feels weird when you discover another one. I think I have five which would mean you should have four. Come on and get up, you should really see your cute ears." She looked at him again and finally noticed the charcoal colored ears in the midst of his blonde hair making her smile. He helped her up, trying to keep her covered with her hospital gown, and led her past the gaping mouths of the onlookers to the remnant of a mirror still hanging on the wall.

Hinata looked in the mirror and smiled while looking at her lavender ears tipped with fur the exact color of her hair. She turned to the side and admired her four tails colored exactly the same as her ears and giggled as she stroked them caringly. She turned to her fiancé and smiled seeing his dark tails swishing behind him signifying that he liked what he was seeing.

"So what are you now?" asked Hanabi looking at the two before them. Hinata turned to Naruto as well waiting for an answer.

"Kyu-chan, the Kyuubi, merged her power and soul with ours. Basically she gave her life to save Hinata's so we could be together. I really didn't want her to go, but I need Hinata in my life, so the best way the three of us could still be together was for this union. Technically we are Kitsune Hanyou, half demons of the vulpine, and the Kyuubi does not exist anymore." Naruto guided his fiancée back to the bed where they laid down again, snuggling into each other and wrapping their tails around each other.

"We'll talk about this more later, but my vixen and I need some more sleep. This merger took a lot out of us." Naruto kissed Hinata on the nose before closing his eyes and letting sleep drag him down.

"Hinata, you really did pick a good man to marry you, I am proud of you my daughter." Hinata's eyes watered after finally hearing those words as Hiashi turned away from her.

"Thank you father, I always knew what type of man he was, I'm just glad you see it as well." Following Naruto's lead she closed her eyelids over her still pupil-less eyes following her blonde into sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next three days, Naruto and Hinata stayed in the hospital sleeping the entire time, of course they woke up to take care of the usual daily necessities. Finally they were rested enough to wake up fully and go about their day, but first they need to wake up. Naruto woke first and looked over to his new vixen and kissed her to wake her up. She of course woke up and was kissing him with all the love she had and finally ended it, not realizing she was now on top of him. She then buried her face in his neck and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kyu-chan is gone and you loved her. I'm so sorry she is gone, you should have let me die."

"Shh, it will be fine Hinata-chan." He told her while rubbing her back. "This was a choice I made and she knew it was coming, which was why she kept pushing us together. It was said that when a full blooded kitsune reached the ninth and final tail that they would receive some type of omnipotent sense.

I think she knew what was coming but didn't know when or how. If it makes you feel better, just know that she will always be with us since we are both infused with her very being. Now come on and let's find some lunch and see what we can do with these upgraded bodies." They got out of bed and found it very difficult to get properly dressed with the extra appendages but with some well placed cuts from a kunai, they managed.

As they walked down the streets of the village, they found it interesting that they didn't get even the slightest comment about their new attributes nor even a stray look. They found themselves at Ichiraku's for lunch and sat down waiting for their orders to be taken.

"Hey Naruto, what can I get you?" ask Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant.

"I'll go with 10 beef, with extra beef." He replied with a smile.

"Sure thing, and what about your foxy lady?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll have… um half of what he's having." She replied feeling very hungry at the moment.

"It'll be just a moment, so how do you two keep those tails clean, I wouldn't know how to care for a tail." The old man inquired surprising them.

"Yeah about that, do you think it is strange to have a tail?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, you two have been like that for so long that no one notices."

"Wait, but we only…" Naruto quickly silenced Hinata with a look.

"I think Kyu-chan did something to how people perceive us; maybe like a genjutsu, but either way, this is good." She caught on quickly to his explanation and agreed right as their bowls arrived. After chowing down on the food, they paid the man and left to find a training ground to see exactly what they can and can't do with the change to their bodies.

On their way to the training grounds, they noticed something following them passing through buildings and people completely unnoticed by anyone. Both thought that is was just a glare of the sun, or something, and carried on their way and settled in at the training area.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: Okay I lied but only about this chapter most of it is Tobmaster's but he put it so nicely I didn't want to change anything but only part of the next chapter we'll be unoriginal.

Hybrid: I hope so miss copy cat I hope you do not try to lie again you know they might not like that.

Author: No they love it (insert more sarcasm)

Hybrid: You idiot sarcasm is not funny, Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot… (goes on for about an hour)

Author: okay I think they get it dearest brother (insert even more sarcasm)

(Readers come after me with machine guns yelling no more sarcasm)

DV: lemon lemon lemon lemon (goes on the entire time where having this converstation)

Hybrid: I told you so hahahahahahahahaha…(goes on for about another hour while I'm still being chased)

Author: shut up (pant pant) and help me (pant pant) you pansy (pant pant start running again)

Hybrid: its your problem why should I help you, and don't call me a pansy I'm not a pansy (insert girlish sobbing) (then starts muttering darkly in elvish gibberish because he's a major nerd, dork, and pansy).


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid: I'm sorry but the author is still being chased I think I should help her now, they actually out there now with bazookas and nuclear warheads, this is the fastest I've seen her run in years (hears faint screaming in background sounds like "help me you bastard") okay on with the story the author will be back at the end hopefully.

DV: NOT BEFORE I FINISH MY POPCORN, well my 200 bags of popcorn that is!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related

'_Kyuubi speaking'_

'Speaking in mind, or thinking'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

"Alright Hinata, I say we try out all our skills and see if there are any differences, you go first." Naruto suggested.

"Hai." Hinata walked into the middle of the area and started her usual training regiment. She tried to activate her Byakugan, but was surprised when it just came on from the thought of using it. She turned to Naruto and was amazed seeing all his tenketsu and the way his chakra traveled and even noticed a large system of chakra conduits leading to his tails meaning jutsu could probably be executed with those tails. Moving on she started into her taijutsu. She felt the moves come easier and faster than before and attempted some of the more advanced moves.

"Kaiten!" she hollered as she whipped around on her axis expelling the chakra from her system. When she stopped spinning, she noticed the area 5 feet around her was destroyed and she was now standing in a hole about 3 feet deep.

"Whoa that was awesome Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah it was, I haven't been able to do that before and even father can't do it like that." Naruto stands up and runs to her giving her a huge hug.

"Well, I guess it is my turn." Hinata ran to the place where he was sitting previously giving him room for his techniques. Naruto settled in and started off doing some hand signs before thrusting his hand to the ground "Doton: Yomi Numa (Swamp of the Underworld)" he looked forward and noticed absolutely nothing. "What the hell? I put enough chakra into that to turn this whole area into a death swamp." Hinata had her Byakugan active and was watching his techniques.

"Naruto-kun, something was wrong, try another jutsu." She called out to him. Shrugging, he went to another favorite.

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" once again he got absolutely nothing after the appropriate hand signs.

"I think I know what is going on Naruto-kun, try a Rasengan." He nodded and held out his hand, within seconds the ball of chakra was sitting there in his hand effortlessly

"Hey Hinata-chan, this is really easy!" He smiled wide and held out his other hand and found a sphere there as well.

"Try using your tails, they have about the same ability as a hand." She called again still watching from afar. Naruto happily complied and fanned out his tails, with a brief amount of concentration five more spheres came into existence.

"Stay there Hinata, I want to try something." Naruto dispersed all the Rasengans and held his to hands apart from each other, concentrating hard on his hands a surge of chakra jumped outward into his hands and swirled between them. With a smile Naruto increased the spinning motion and the chakra poured into it as the size grew to about twice the size of his head. Wanting to take it further he poured some elemental chakra until it looked like a revolving spiked ball.

"Naruto-kun, wait!" the warning wasn't heard due to the racket being made by the wind rushing around his body.

"Fūton: Koudai (Grand or Impressive) Rasengan!" Naruto thrusted the sphere at an angle to the ground, the ball crashed into the earth digging further into the ground than Hinata's Kaiten. He expected the attack to disperse at that moment like the rest of his Rasengan variations, but instead it continued forward digging a trench 3 feet deep and 6 feet wide straight into the small, nearby forest ripping apart tree limbs on its way to the village wall.

Upon contacting with the chakra enforced wall, it came to a halt as Hinata and Naruto sighed in relief, that was until the wall crumbled and the attack carried on into the large surrounding forest disappearing from sight. They felt a rumbling in the earth and suddenly a large gust of wind rushed back towards them blowing debris all around the village.

"Uh, shit?" Naruto said in a questioning tone.

"Naruto-kun you idiot! I told you to wait." Hinata screamed.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't hear you, it was very loud, oh and why is that little fox sitting next to you?" Hinata looked down and saw nothing until she deactivated her dojutsu and right there sat a translucent white two tailed fox.

"Um… Hi, what are you doing here?" she questioned looking at the little fox

"Huh, you two can see me?" it asked with a curious expression.

"Well yeah, you are a bit see through, but we can see you." Naruto informed.

"Hmm, that is strange, I smell that you are human, just hold on." They watched the small fox morph into the shape of a young kid, maybe 13 or 14 and fade into a solid form. "Well I'll be, you are kitsune, but a black and lavender furred ones? I've only heard of a single black one since they are so rare, and I've never heard of a lavender one, especially one with such strange eyes."

"Yeah, well there is a story behind that, we aren't full blooded Kitsune, we are Kitsune Hanyou." Naruto mentioned as he walked closer to him.

"So are you two siblings, and who might be your parents?" Naruto looked at Hinata and started to laugh.

"No, we are definitely not siblings, were are lovers engaged to be married. We became hanyou to save Hinata from dying with the help of someone we both cared for greatly, but she is no more."

"Really, I haven't heard of a Kitsune no yōkai doing that, who was she, she really had to be powerful."

"We called her Kyu-chan, she was very nice and very fun in bed and she really liked having her tails brushed. She was sealed inside me so she didn't have to be destroyed when her mind was manipulated by another. I don't really know what her name was if she had one, but she was known around here as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, hence her name Kyu-chan." The young boy looked sad and awed by their story.

"We kitsune only have our rank as a name along with our status, I am a Myobu Ninko, (Myobu - celestial foxes associated with Inari Ninko -is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses them) a spirit commanded by Inari, the fox god. I was sent here to search for the new Kyuubi since it was said she no longer existed and that I would be amazed by whom it was to be. And I have to say I am very surprised. Usually the next strongest Kitsune in line would be given the title, but the power of a black five tail is more potent than that of an eight tail."

"What do you mean the new Kyuubi, are you saying that I am to hold some office or something?" Naruto wondered.

"No, there are just some assignments given out over time that need to be carried out similar to the ninja ranking system. Usually it deals with removing a great evil from influencing the world. So then, I guess I will be training you in the Kitsune arts since my aunt isn't here anymore."

"Wait, your aunt was Kyu-chan?"

"Yep, her sister is my mother. We were all saddened that she disappeared and we didn't care for her dealing in mortal relationships, but she really needed to feel what love was, and apparently she did. One thing all demons, good or bad, choose above all else is to preserve their own life, therefore she loved the both of you greatly to freely give her life for you two, so be honored."

"Alright then, what should we call you?" inquired Hinata.

"I think Ninko should do just fine." He replied.

"Alright, it seems weird but what should we do first Ninko-sensei?" Shouted Naruto happily before an ominous presence was detected .

"First you will tell me how you caused this mess, and then you will clean up this mess starting with the wall." Ordered Tsunade who just leapt in front of the three with a team of Anbu.

"Uh, I think I used too much chakra in a Rasengan?" Naruto shyly mentioned with a grin.

"How was that a Rasengan? That contained more chakra than half of the village."

"If I may Hokage-sama, it would be due to the concentration of chakra Naruto has from being a black Kitsune. His chakra control sucks at low power, but it is nearly perfect with huge amounts. Unfortunately for them they will both have to be retrained since they can no longer do jutsu using hand signs, they must all be made of raw chakra, but luckily both of their best techniques are based on that." Explained Ninko.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I will be their new teacher, but don't be fooled by my appearance, I am 1025 years old."

"Fine, but first clean up this mess, you will both be under the supervision of Yamato while Kakashi and Kurenai are on inactive duty."

"Um, Tsunade-sama, what is wrong with Kurenai-sensei?" the Hokage smiled brightly at Hinata after her question was voiced.

"Well it seems as though there will be another Sarutobi with us in the next 8 months."

"Sensei is pregnant! That's wonderful, I can't wait to congratulate her." Cheered Hinata as she was bouncing happily.

"Yes you should both do that before you two leave." Tsunade mentioned again.

"Wait, what do you mean by leave? We barely got back." Whined Naruto.

"I have decided that the two of you will leave on a training mission to master your kitsune abilities so we don't have a mishap like today. Initially I was going to attempt to find an instructor to help, but with your new instructor arriving on its own, that is taken care of. The good part is that there is no longer a demon within you, so Akatsuki will be leaving us alone for the time being. We will just need you here after that year which should be when they will reemerge again. You two will be our greatest asset if that comes to pass, until then Sasuke will be trained with Sakura to be in the support role."

"I guess that is fine, we will see you in a year baa-chan, and don't worry, I have an idea for fixing the wall." The blonde kitsune smiled wide.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me old!" she screamed at him with a twitch in her eye.

"Um, less than Shizune has told you to stop drinking!" he shouted back as he took off running down the trench the Rasengan created.

"I'll pay you back when you return, and trust me, there is no way you will refuse the punishment I have planned." The busty Hokage turned around and walked back to the tower to complete the paperwork forced upon her with the title.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was finally joined by the wall with Ninko and Hinata and was talking about his plan for the wall and ways to execute it when Yamato appeared before them.

"So you two are the cause of the disturbance, I should have known it was you Naruto. My name is Yamato and I use the element of wood. It is basically a bloodline, so you can't learn it. You fix the wall and I'll take care of the forest." Yamato didn't stick around for long until he was gone to regrow the trees annihilated by the Rasengan.

"That was strange, I train with him for a week and that is all he has to say? Anyways; do you think it should work?" Naruto asked the two remaining Kitsune.

"Yes, defiantly. Not sure where you thought of that, but that will be perfect to defend the village." Ninko replied.

"Perfect, let's get started!" Naruto and Hinata both placed their hands on the wall and pushed a large amount of chakra into it and immediately the hole sealed up, but they didn't stop, they increased the output by at least ten fold until they visually saw the wall shift from the deteriorated cement block wall into a smooth concrete reinforced seamless wall. (Basically like how in an RTS game, similar to Empire Earth, when you advance an age from the stone medieval walls to the modern bunker style walls. Always cool to watch)

"That took too much chakra Naruto-kun." Hinata panted as she fell to the ground.

"Yeah, but look at that wall, it is awesome." Naruto declared as he came over to her and fell right beside her. "We should rest here for a while." It was at this time that Yamato return and nearly crapped himself looking at the strength of the wall.

"I guess you fixed the wall quick enough, but is it really as strong as it looks?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you will need to have some ninja push chakra into the wall every day over the next year to keep it permanent, after that it will stay. All that someone needs to do is come to this point in the wall and place their hands on the hand prints Hinata-chan and I left behind. When the wall refuses chakra, then they can stop. It could be a perfect chakra reserve exercise where you can drain all your chakra safely and let it fill back up again." Naruto informed from his spot on the ground with Hinata's head lying on top of him.

"Neat, I guess I'll be seeing you two in a year then."

"You bet, see ya." Yamato disappeared once more leaving them alone until they saw the face of Ninko looking at them. "Let me guess it is training time already."

"So you can see the obvious, we will be traveling to a spot only Kitsune know about, it is the border where the spiritual world and the physical world intersect. Once we are there, we will be able to step into the world of the Myobu and begin your training."

"I'm guessing that we can't tell our friends that we will be leaving, so let's get going." Naruto stood and held out a hand for Hinata to take and helped her to her feet. Finally the three Kitsune disappeared into the forest leaving their home for another year.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hybrid: I finally saved her, those guys they were so creepy and scary and I just don't like them and now I'll have mental scares forever I need to go see a psychiatrist bye (running at ludicrous speed to get away from the bad memory's)

Author: okay I'll keep the comments short this time, just clear a couple things up yes I know that this is so totally not original but like I said in the last chapter its only this chapter and one near the end or middle that will have anything to do with Tobmaster's story so until next time I got to go catch hybrid he got into the cookies again. (Long dramatic sigh, goes running up walls and around rooms breaking things and panting heavily to get hybrid too calm down)

Hybrid: but cookies keep me calm!!!(Hear faint cursing in the background as author stubs toe chasing after Hybrid)

DV: Not cookie, I want lemon, I want lemon, I want lemon, I want lemon (starts bouncing off walls giving author a huge headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Hybrid: Ya I got my cookie finally the sugar the sugar, now I must take over the world sugar, sugar land come to me

Author: okay it's official hybrid is crazy

Hybrid: I'm not crazy just high-strung, stressed. This is what happens when you put me under stress.

Author: okay, that was weird and I think the a/n will end here today and on that note that this is the beginning of the originality of my story.

Hybrid: (whispers must kill them all)

DV: (whispers must make them read lemons until they die then kill)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata along with there teacher Ninko have been traveling for three weeks when they come upon a large river.

"Hey Ninko-sensei what's with the river, I can't see the other side of it" said Naruto.

"It's the river of the Myobu, it will lead us to an other place where you can train properly"

"What do you mean by train properly Ninko-sensei " asked Hinata.

"There will be a time difference of about nine years between these two, you could say dimensions, so you basically will not see your home for another ten years" said Ninko.

Nani yelled Hinata and Naruto at the same time. "it's okay didn't you hear me you'll only be gone a year in this dimension."

Naruto just gave him this look like he was crazy, while Hinata was just nodding her head in an understanding way.

"Naruto he's saying that we will go to this place and train for ten years while the people here will believe that we have been gone a year" said Hinata.

As they are having this conversation a raft is busy speeding towards them, they almost got hit by it, it was traveling so fast, but they managed to jump out of the way.

Ninko looked at the driver with a huge sweat drop on his head while he laughed nervously,

Behind him Hinata and Naruto have face planted at the sight before them.

"Yo dudes how a doing my name is Mizudude" said a neon blue fox in a Hawaiian shirt, capri pants, and really bad flip-flops with eight neon orange tails waving behind him as he gave a half-hearted salute.

Ninko asked "hello Mizudude how are you today, do you think you could get me and my students across the river to Feudal era Japan."

He replied sure do you have the permission of the Kitsune god", Ninko said " yes I do its right here"

Ninko reaches into one of his tails and pulls out a can and hands it to Mizudude,

right before he opened it Hinata and Naruto were able to extract there faces from the sand,

as they were doing this Mizudude opened the can and out came little miniature Kyu-chans in nothing doing a little sexy dance that would have made Jeriya pass out.

Naruto yelled"Ahhhhhhhhhh, the Kitsune god is a pervert, why must every male be a pervert but me, I feel so alone."

"Its okay Naruto-kun I love you just the way you are" said Hinata. "Okay now that I have confirmed that the kitsune god said it was okay for you to cross hop on" Yelled Mizudude. Hinata and Naruto gave him an incredulous look, while Ninko said "well what are you waiting for, help us push it back into the water." ……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

So they got it in and they were on their way.

The water was beautiful it never seemed to stay one shade of blue and it was as clear as the sky on a cloudless fall day.

They could see the fish and water foxes swimming among the waves. Mizudude told them "every water foxes name starts with Mizu so if you're ever stuck in a bad situation with a water fox without their name just call them Mizu-san or –sama."

Hinata and Naruto nodded their head, "what is it like this Japan you speak of Ninko-sensei" asked Naruto.

Ninko replied "it is a island nation much like yours but there is no such thing as jutsu there and to them ninjas are dishonest and dark because they think there only purpose is as assassins, I suggest you not where your haitia in this new land, also demons are more common here so be careful until you've been trained somewhat"

At this moment Hinata thought it prudent to tell Ninko and Naruto something she had just figured out herself. She takes Naruto's hands in hers looks deep into is eye's and say's " I…I'm pregnant Naruto were going to have a baby" Naruto just looks at her with this big goofy smile then keels over the edge of the raft in a dead faint.

When he doesn't come back up Mizudude jumps in after him,

When Naruto came back to the surface spluttering with Mizudude's arm around his waist he looked at Hinata

"_She's so beautiful and she will look even more beautiful with our child growing in her_"

Hinata blushed under his intense gaze, Then slowly he broke into a grin that could light the darkest night

"Are you really pregnant Hina-chan" He asked her. When she nodded her head he leaped into the air his 5 tails waving a mile a minute and ran to her side.

He hugged her gently, Kissed her deeply during all of this Ninko was looking on with a worried look upon his face, when the lovebirds broke apart he said

"This maybe problem, in order to get to Japan it is going to take 6 months of travel"

They looked at each other worriedly "that only gives us 3 months to find a den to live in" said Hinata.

Naruto squeezed her shoulders reassuringly "it is going to be okay, I'm sure Ninko can help us find a safe place to den when we get to this strange land" said Naruto.

Now while they are having this conversation Mizudude had been thinking "I know where you can go, I have a small den on land I use sometimes but you seem to need it more than I do" he told them.

Hinata looked at him than stood and gave him a huge hug, "thank you" she told him he nodded his head at her. After she let him go he stated "okay were in the current Ninko you know what t do" Ninko nodded his head and turned to Hinata and Naruto he said "there is a catch you cannot remain awake during the voyage, so I suggest you get comfortable while you can"

They bowed their heads slightly in acknowledgment and wrapped themselves around each other and fell asleep

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: Don't mind my brothers they don't know what there talking about! And DV has left us

Hybrid: we know exactly what were talking about death is the only thing important to this world it is the ending and beginning to all.

Author: Sure and life has nothing to do with it, just like there no sex in baby making.

Hybrid: Life is merely the journey I am a strong believer in reincarnations so when someone dies another is born life is there journey and accomplishments life has no importance in the grand design other than influence itself with other people, creatures and beings and it all ends with death either way.

Author: Okay, now my head's spinning what the hell does all that mean, is it a round about way of saying you wish to commit suicide.

Hybrid: I despise suicide (goes off into a deep forest muttering under his breath about creatively helping me commit suicide)

Author: I had to tie and gag him to stop him from ranting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hybrid: I FINNALY GOT OUT!!!

Author: no really!! I thought you would never get out!!

Hybrid: what do you mean by that?

Author: nothing your just so …

Hybrid: So what?

Author: So ID10Totic

Hybrid: I am not idiotic I probably know more than you!!

Author: oh really than where was the final battle for Gaul?

Hybrid: I only research religious history.

Author: ok, if that's true than what was the name of the roman emperor that made Christianity the official religion of Rome thus leading to the Roman Catholic Church?

Hybrid: …ummmmmm

Author: don't know the answer do ya!! Muwahahahahaha

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

6 months later they begin to awaken.

When Ninko and Mizudude finally Naruto was already up and string of into the horizon trying to catch a glimpse at this Japan.

Then he noticed that he felt strange, he looked at his hand but instead saw a black furry paw.

He gave Ninko a Questioning glace.

"It is a power that Kyuubi gave you to protect yourself from discovery, all you need to do to turn back is concentrate on being in your hanyou body."

So Naruto bowed his head and concentrated on his hanyou form, When he opened his eye's and looked at his hand he saw fingers and an opposable thumb (YAY).

He turned to wake Hina-chan

He saw her awake and looking at him lovingly, so he swept her into his arms and shared a deep passionate kiss with her.

They stood their in each others arms for what seemed like hours.

But Ninko interrupted their time together, "Mizudude has informed me that we will arrive any second and he has given me directions to his den."

They both inclined their heads in acknowledgement.

When suddenly they felt dizzy and everything was growing black.

When suddenly everything cleared and they found themselves in a meadow with wildflowers they had never seen before.

They got one good look at it before the blacked out from the strain of the voyage (_they have not eaten for 6 months)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto came to first, he looked at his mate and sensei and knew he had to hunt for them but was worried about leaving them in a strange place unconscious.

So he kissed Hina-chan softly and tucked her tails around her and Ninko so they would stay warm while he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Somewhere nearby**

He had left his home because he had felt a large flare of demonic energy and was curious who it was.

Not Inuyasha for sure, he was not this strong.

He came upon a field of wildflower and in the middle ha saw a bundle wrapped in lavender fur

He tried to get a scent but he could not find one, so he crept closer to this bundle.

He was about to touch the fur blanket, when suddenly it sprang away.

What he saw perplexed him.

It was a young woman, with flowing blue-black hair down to her waist with two lavender fox ears poking through it at the top, dressed in a form fitting tank-top and shorts with a black trench coat, and 4 lavender tails tipped in black swaying in a nonexistent wind behind her

She stared at him with white lavender tinted pupil less eyes, it seemed as if she was holding something.

She gently bent, not taking her eyes of him, to place it down.

When she was dine he caught a whiff of her scent and growled.

_A hanyou! In his forest! She will not live much longer. _As he was so focused on the woman before him, he did not sense the black fox behind him.

The fox jumped at him as soon as he was in range.

At the last second he was able to dodge the headlong rush thanks to years of battle honed reflexes.

He saw the black fox rush towards the young woman with two rabbits in its maw.

As the fox was running he was changing and the stranger caught a whiff of his scent to "_Another hanyou! But he shouldn't be able to transform."_

Then the fox was standing next to the young hanyou in black pants, an orange sleeveless, and a black trench coat to match the young woman's, His eyes were of a blue to rival the sky's he had 5 tails and two ears that were all black but the tips were a sunshine yellow to match his hair.

"Who are you and why do you threaten my mate and sensei?"

The stranger replied with some surprise which he hid carefully "I am the great Tiayoukai of the west, Lord Sesshomaru." (for those of you who haven't figured out it was him read Inuyasha ya lazzie's)

He was tall with silver white hair, slightly pointed ears, and amber glowing eyes, a purple crescent moon upon his brow, a red strip down each cheek, around his wrist, and he was dressed in a white haori with sakura blossoms on it and his tail draped on his shoulder with a two swords at his side

"I threaten you and your mate because you are hanyou's"

"Yes we are hanyou's but in order to harm us you must first catch us" with that both transformed and bounded off into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ A/N AT BOTTOM.**

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Sesshomaru kept up with them until they spotted a red haori and ran towards it. There pinned to a tree was a young hanyou seemingly asleep.

Hinata and Naruto stop to try and help him.

When Hinata tries to draw the arrow out she is stopped by Sesshomaru, who had finally caught up.

"Do not touch this hanyou, this is his punishment for being one."

At that statement both Hinata and Naruto stop what the were doing, which was preparing to run, To turn and face him.

"That was the wrong thing so say!" growled Naruto.

"What made you hate hanyou's so much" asked Hinata with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru replied "They are half-breeds, they taint their demon blood with human."

Naruto's eyes hardened "Hinata run, I will stall him."

"But Naruto Ninko-sensei said not to fight until we were trained"

"I may not be able to do Justus any more but I can still use the Rasengan and my sword"

Sesshomaru was confused about this exchange "_What are Justus." _He did not see any sword.

"Okay Naruto I trust you, don't leave me or our kit in this strange land" Hinata told him.

As Sesshomaru was listening to this he became increasingly angry, they were ignoring him, underestimating him.

As Naruto turned to him "do not underestimate an opponent you know nothing about"

"You know nothing bout me other than I'm a kitsune hanyou, yet you underestimate me, hypocrite."

Sesshomaru growled at him and drew Tokijin; he went to slice him in half when his blade was met by something.

When he looked closer he saw it was a blade made entirely of wind.

Held by this mere kitsune hanyou, not only that but he saw it was slowly digging into his blade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: so how did you like it? Okay poll time.

Naruto win's

Sesshomaru win's

It's a draw

Ok vote the next chapter won't be up until I get 25 reviews

Oh also I'm looking for a beta post me.

JA NE


	6. Chapter 6

Author: sorry for taking so long to update but I was hoping that people would vote but I will post a poll in my-whatitscalled-profile yeah that's it my profile on with the chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

CHAPTER 6

Shesshomaru quickly jumped backed, "how is that blade possible, you are not a wind demon nor are you using yokai." Naruto replied, it's a S-E-C-R-E-T," in a sing song voice.

Shesshomaru was annoyed and confused _"this hanyou could wield a energy powerful enough to command the wind without being a wind demon and he was mocking him."_(he was PO majorly like Tsunade PMSing with Jariya in the area).

Shesshomaru and Naruto charged at each other, when they met in the middle of the clearing as they were pushing their blades against each other "wind vs. metal" their energy's also met in a sudden burst of blinding light they were thrown apart.

When Shesshomaru came to he saw a 10 mile radius around him and Naruto had been cleared. "now we have a proper arena" Sesshomaru replied "are you mocking me," "no I'm just stating the fact Lord of fluff, Lord fluffy, AKA General flufinehimer."

Sesshomaru gave him a glare that could freeze heaven, hell, and everything in between, then chuckled in such away it gave Hinata chills and she couldn't even hear it. (Think Tsunade with both Jariya and Kakashi Tied down in a sound proof room with her PMSING).

Naruto stretched his senses to make sure Hinata was a good distance away and still moving. After checking, he channeled chakra to his legs and disappeared behind Shesshomaru before he could react he felt the wind blade digging into his right arm

He jumped away with his right arm hanging useless by his side, " are you as strong as you say you are, I can't tell because of the giant bag of fluff on your shoulder, are you sure you're not gay?"

Shesshomaru "you are annoying, five tailed brat" Shesshomaru cursed and insulted Naruto and his parents some of which were physically impossible. While Shesshomaru was ranting (which is seriously out of character for him) Naruto began gathering chakra again.

He charged Shesshomaru head on and tried to take Tokojin but it burned his hand. He growled impatient, he wanted to go find Hinata and settle in his new den with some diner and sleep. Of course he loved annoying the unemotional dog demon, but Hinata was expecting him.

So he attacked again but Shesshomaru was waiting for him and dodged the attack while retaliating with a slice along Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sliced Shesshomaru down his left arm. After that they became indistinct images, you could only hear the clash of their swords against flesh and metal, after 3 hours of nonstop battle they stop each bleeding profusely from multiple deep wounds. They looked each other in the eye, Naruto's filled with defiance, unmovable will, and Shesshomaru was stoic until the end.

Then they both collapsed backwards from combination of exhaustion, blood loss, and pain.

An hour later Hinata came upon this scene hiding behind a pair of trees for one of them moved and she could not tell for the blood covered everything distinguishing about them. As he started getting up he groaned a little at the pain but ignored it and started making his way towards the other body with his weapon raised ready to strike when suddenly,

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUSTU**

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I SHALL POST THE POLL **

**VOTE OR I SHALL NOT UPDATE**

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**I'M SO EVIL**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: SORRY I didn't mean to make all of you wait it was hybrids fault :cute pout:

Hybrid: it was not my fault your just lazy!!!

Author: but you were distracting me from the story with your pervertedness!!! I mean how can I write when I'm beating you up!!

Hybrid: easily let me be perverted and don't hit me!!

Author: NEVER!!!!!!!!!

(Indistinct yelling and cussing along with the sound of mallet bashing and gunfire)

Author: ON WITH THE STORY!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 8

As the mysterious person was bringing down the sword to kill Sesshomaru Hinata shot in front of him to make sure it was Naruto.

When she saw the cerulean eyes with slits staring deeply into hers she knew it was Naruto.

"Don't kill him Naru-Kun he is helpless and it could be in cold blood, you have won there is no need to take it any farther" Hinata stated.

"You are right my Hime-Chan (little princess) let us leave him to his wounds, he has learned his lesson; how is the kit and sensei?"

"They are both wonderful, and I have found the den that Mizudude told us about it is perfect for raising a kit in and training Ninko-sensei is already there setting up the kitchen and living rooms the bedrooms are going to be set up after we get home and I have dinner cooking."

At the mention of food Naruto's stomach gave an almighty rumble that Hinata was sure could be heard all the way back in Konoha

(Meanwhile back in Konoha)

Tsunade jerked her head of the pile of paperwork in front of her when she heard a growl that sounded remarkably like the kyubi

"Hokage-Sama what was that?" asked Shizune as she ran in.

"I don't know it sounded like kyubi she is dead and Naruto is far from here" Shizune shrugged her shoulders in a despairing way before she saw the paperwork in front of Tsunade

"Hokage-Sama you need to finish your paperwork" she admonished, Tsunade just pulled a face and set to work cursing Naruto all the while

(Back in Japan)

"Are you alright Naruto" asked Hinata after a 5 minute sneezing marathon.

"Just fine Hinata, though I wonder who could have bean talking behind my back for so long?"

"It doesn't matter we need to get home before dinner burns"

At the sound of food Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and sprinted towards the den as fast as he could they were at the front entrance in under a minute.

Hinata was giggling uncontrollably at the look on her husbands face when he smelt the roasting rabbit wafting from inside.

When he set her down she swung her hips as she walked inside so now her husbands attention was focused on her rather than his stomach. It made her giggle even more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: I know its short but I have to plan out the rest of the next chapter I should have it up by Monday hopefully this one has the lemon, and I think I'm brining back DV the lemon maker

Hybrid: limping into the room: did you have to throw me into an onsen with Tsunade, Shizune and SAKURA?

Author: YES!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Author: I'm so evil . 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA

Hybrid: I HATE THE AUTHOR, she a mean SOB (than starts mumbling insanities and incoherent words because the author is Standing over him with mallet-sama)

Author: starts chasing hybrid out of the room

Chapter 9

After dinner which was a delicious stewed rabbit Ninko-sensei went to bed in the room closest to the door and Hinata and Naruto took the bedroom farthest from him so they could have some privacy.

The next morning they came out of their room to see a disgruntled sprit fox.

He looked at them and said, "Learn a silence justu,■ making them blush."

Hinata blushed such a deep red that it looked like all the blood in her body had rushed to her face, which cloud not be healthy for the baby.

After Naruto snapped Hinata out of her daze they went with Ninko-sensei out to the field in front of their den to start their training.

The first thing Ninko-sensei said, "you must forget all the justu you know that require hand-signs in any way, you may be able to master a technique to such a extent that you do not need hand-signs but that comes after you have at least Kage-level chakra-control, till then you will do increasingly more difficult control exercises until such time as you have that control."

"First is the tree climbing exercise I want you to find a tree about a quarter mile high in the forest and I want you to run up and down it until you can run 50 miles without slipping, resting, or panting you here me, this is not only for control but chakra capacity.

"Having no hand-signs available to you that means that you must come up with your own techniques and tat most techniques can be fairly draining so you must expand you reserves for creating, testing, and combat."

Hinata and Naruto replied "Hai, Sensei."

And so the training continued like this for 9 months

It was the beginning of October, Hinata and Naruto were sitting together in front of a fire that their sensei had made for them before he left to do something which he wouldn't tell them what.

All of a sudden Hinata breathed in hard once before Naruto felt something wet on his lap, when he looked at Hinata for an explanation she just smiled and said "don't worry, my water broke, the kit will be here soon."

Just as she said that there was another contraction and their sensei burst through the door.

"I'm late hurry bundle her up and get ready to travel" Hinata and Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"The first kit for a half demon mate always has complications because you are between demon and human but not wholely of one your body does not know what it needs to do to get the kit out before it dies."

"As such we must find a midwife demonic preferably, that what I went looking for the nearest one I could find was at…"

Wouldn't it be just evil if I stopped there, I did MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGER NO JUSTU So what do you think of the chapter?  
I also need a good Beta have any ideas?


	9. AN 4

Author: sorry for the late update but I lost my outline so it's been hard coming up with new ones

Author: sorry for the late update but I lost my outline so it's been hard coming up with new ones. Anyway I should have a new chapter up tomorrow which is Friday yay. Anyway here is a omake for you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Omake.

It was a particularly bright day in konaha team gais and team 8 were training together in the hyugga compound when Shino said something about Hinata and naruto's disappearance and gais overheard he started yelling and ranting about the power of youth with rock lee goining them . when Haishi heard the noise he went to check it out. When he arrived he cam upon rock lee and gais doing a double goodguy pose it was such a bright ping haishi was blinded momentarly along with kurenai and ended up kissing each other upon which haishi got a nosebleed with kurenai thinking it was jariya she gave him a tsunade sized punch sending straight into the hyugga women's hot spring. Haishi ended up with a serious case of blood lose and beating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the evening in Japan and Naruto had just finished training regime when he went to fine Hinata upon finding her she was surrounded by pigeons he yelled hello and when he got next to her he stretched his arms up and all the birds got a sorta shocked look on there faces and dropped dead and Hinata fainted


	10. Chapter 11

Author: so how was the chapter I didn't get a lot of reviews for it

Author: so how was the chapter I didn't get a lot of reviews for it. But hey I'm still writing now if any of the chapters sound dry its because no one has updated for a while when I wrote that or I was disconnected to the internet! so now that the rant is done on with the story!!

...

Chapter 11

"you must promise not to hurt any of my family and I must remain in the room."

The ladies nodded their heads and Naruto laid Hinata on the table, as he was doing that a third demon came down the stairs their was nothing remotely strange about her except she changed appearance with every step not like a different one each time.

Just two but its who those two are that was disturbing.

The identity of these people (will be reviled right after these messages, I'm not that evil) were Tsunade and Kyu the mother he never had and the other love of his life.

It threw him for a loop , but Hinata saw someone different with Kyu, it was her mother Hitomi.

Naruto nearly bolted, but a moan from Hinata brought him back to reality. He bowed deeply to the demon, "are you the midwife?" She spoke in a deep feminine voice "yes I am the midwife, and i will help your mate."

"Thank you dear lady, thank you" he said bowing at her feet

"let me see her." He moved to the side and grabbed his mate's hands. Whispering sweet words in her ear, he kept an eye on the midwife as she came near; the baby was starting to push.

The midwife asked "do you want a demon birth or a human birth?" Naruto and Hinata made eye contact than nodded "demon" said Naruto.

"So be it, I need your wife to transform into her full demon form." Naruto nodded his head, then whispered into Hinata's ear , a moment later Hinata was a lavender fox with blue-black fur on the tips of her tails and ears and her feet.

She was the size of a horse. The midwife said "good, now push dear count to ten while doing so." Hinata was panting and whining but she did what was asked of her.

The kit finally came after hours of work and two broken tails, Naruto gave Hinata his tails to hold because she could not grip his hands with her paws.

The kit was wonderful, his coat was pitch black with lavender tips on his tails, ears, and paws, he was the size of a small foal and had two tails, but that was not all for something began happening to Hinata… TBC

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh CLIFFHANGER NO JUSTU sorry it's a little late but my mom kicked me off the computer said being on it 24/7 was unhealthy as if. Anyway I was wondering if anyone would like to help me betta this story. PLEASE

Oh sorry about this chapter being so short.


	11. Chapter 12

Author: sorry about the late update but I just want you to know that the story will stay a naruXhina. Another poll is up for inuyasha pairings you can vote on the ones I have there or you can pm your own ideal and I'll add it to the poll. Oh and for others who will say that Koga is promised to Ayame, I don't care this is my story so deal with it now on with the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12

Something was happening to Hinata She started whimpering and convulsing as if someone was squeezing something inside of her, naruto immediately turned on the midwife, but she was doing nothing. That was when he heard a small whimper from a new source. Hinata was having another kit!! (Scared you didn't I) This one was a girl and the complete exact opposite of her brother in coloring instead of black she was lavender with black tips of her tails, ears, and paws. She also had two tails. Naruto and Hinata beamed at each other "two kits, its wonderful." Exclaimed Naruto, he turned around and bowed to the midwife "thank you Dear lady for my son and daughter." "There is no thanks needed, but a payment is, because you had two kit's we will allow you both but the girl must be disguised as a two tail fire cat and when she is one year old, in demon terms, you must give her up to a demon slayer village of your choice, also when your other kit has reached fifty years in human terms, you can take back your kit and you can take off the disguise." "Now name your kits and go, but remember if you do not do as I say your kits will die."

Naruto nodded his head and picked up Hinata and his kits and ran as he ran he felt his little girl change and cried, but they were not tears of sadness, but of joy he got to keep his wife and children even if it was only for a while he would need to look for a suitable village for his little girl, that's when he smelt it, another demon was following him. He knew he could not fight with his kits and mate in the crossfire so he made a clone to keep distracting the demon while the real naruto took his family to their den while he cast a kitsune illusion on an empty spot of land to make it look like his den while it hide his real one so that he could watch the intruder without his family in the line of fire.

As he was running the clone Naruto turned and confronted the demon who turned out to Sesshomaru (for those of you who thin k that Naruto was being to causesush (spell?) Sesshomaru still hates him at this time and Naruto doesn't want him or any other demon knowing where his den is) as Sesshomaru drew near Naruto growled at him but Sesshomaru held u a hand I do not wish to fight I merely wish to accompany you to your den. Naruto gave it some thought but he wasn't one to hold a grudge, so he invited Sesshomaru to his den.

On the way there he was able to catch a rabbit that had broken its leg. He made it back to his "den" and prepared some stew for Him and Sesshomaru Hinata and the kits were still asleep. After they had eaten Sesshomaru left and "naruto" retired.

Around midnight that night "naruto" heard a noise at the entrance to his chamber when he looked there he found a hunter of some sort that had a crossbow trained on "hinata and the kits" he fired and Hinata, the kits, and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke (this is my first fight scene so be nice thank you) out of a dark corner covered by the smoke jumped the real naruto with chakra claws extended he almost impaled the hunter but he jumped out of the way in the last moment. He turned and jumped kicked naruto in the stomach making him go through the illusionary wall dispelling the illusion now that they were out in the open under the full oon naruto was able to clearly see his opponent that turned out be another demon decked out in fox furs and leather. Naruto needed to think so he got the demon talking. "Why did you attack my family we have done you no harm?" The hunter replied "My name is Balthazar, and I hold the title of killing all the kitsunes in the lands of the East, South, West, and North if word got out that a kitsune had survived I would look bad so I have come to finish you and your family. Naruto was angry that this demon would threaten his family and those of his kin. He said nothing to this he put his hand behind his back and made his favorite seal and sent and army of shadow clones against this murderous demon.

While he was distracted by the clones he powered up a odamaa rasengan. Then when the hunter had finished the last of his shadow clones he came from be hind with the cry of "ODAMAA RASENGAN" the hunter had just enough time to turnaround before the ball of chakra was forced through his chest.

When the hunter lay dead before him he chopped of his head and bared it. He then took off for his den.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm so sorry about the late updates but with all the stuff going on in my life it just was not possible but now that things have settled down I should start updating regularly but don't count on it cause I still need my muse back.


	12. Chapter 13

Ok this one is fairly short but I won't be able to come up with the next one until I can get the ratio correct.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13

After Naruto had returned to the den he awoke Hinata to give her some food and they discussed something important.

"Hina-hime what form should we train in?"(Remember they have demon fox and a hanyou form)

"I think we should train in our fox forms until the kits get old enough to change there forms so that their not confused aboutwho their parents are."

"I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Time skip the kits are now one year old in demon years. (if anyone could help me with the demon year to human year ratio it would help.)

"Hina-hime its time" said Naruto. "I know but I don't want her to be hurt" replied Hinata. "she won't be hurt I searched very carefully the demon slayer village that I found will not hurt a kit so young they may even teacher some ways to fight until the time that we may reclaim her." "I know but it still hurts, I will miss you very much my Kilala" (If you did not see that coming you should hit yourself on the head) "mu, da" young Kilala mewed. "Shippo will miss her terribly" Naruto said while cuddling the young kit. Ninko Came in "we must be going if we are to get her there in time" so Naruto leapt away with Kilala in his arms sound asleep.


End file.
